Many different configurations of solar energy power systems are known and available. Known solar energy power systems include photovoltaic arrays and Stirling Engine concentrators, which store no energy. Line-focus parabolic trough systems store energy at temperatures up to 350° C. Solar towers use salt as a working fluid and store energy at temperatures up to 630° C. Trough systems and solar towers use fossil fuel to supplement their solar processes.
It would be desirable to provide a solar energy system that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.